


Make Me Yours (I'll Wait for You)

by Goldhearts



Series: Dragon and Lightning [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Dark Mark Removal (Harry Potter), Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, M/M, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Soft Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldhearts/pseuds/Goldhearts
Summary: Draco and his friends have been informed that a Ministry official can remove their Dark Marks, if they want it to be removed that is. Who knew that the "official" would be none other than the Golden Boy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Dragon and Lightning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Make Me Yours (I'll Wait for You)

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any mistakes. Constructive criticism and requests are welcome. Your kudos and comments mean alot!  
> ♡♡

"Stop pacing, Draco. It will be fine." Pansy says as I pace around the room once again.

  
The Ministry had just informed me that they had found a way to remove the Dark Mark and if I wanted, I could get it removed. I agreed of course but I have no idea why they'd offer me that. Surely they'd expect something in return? But no. All they had said in reply was that the Ministry Official will come the next day at 11 a.m. at the Manor.

Pansy and Blaise had come to help me get through the process as Mother and Father were still in Azkaban for another year to complete their punishment.

I was about to pour myself a glass of water when my houself, Peety, hurried in.

  
"Master Malfoy, someones at the door. He said they were from the Minis-"

  
"Then invite him in, Peety, quick." I shouted, sitting at the black sofa and taking a deep breath.

Pansy rubbed my arm and Blaise patted me on the shoulder but I wasn't reassured.

  
We all wait for the official to come in and when he does, our mouths hang open. The unruly mop of black hair, the emerald green eyes and the infamous lightning scar, I could recognize Potter anywhere.

I looked at Pansy with panicked eyes. She knew all about my feelings for Potter. I expected reassurance but Pansy looked just as surprised and shocked as me.

"Potter? YOU are the Ministry Official?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. You have a problem with that, Zabini?" Potter thundered. 

"No, it's just.. we weren't expecting you." Blaise muttered in reply.

"Well now I am here so shall we get started?" Potter reached in his auror robes and took a roll of parchment out, opening it.

  
"These are the terms of the removal." He said, laying the parchment on top of the table I was sitting on.

I grabbed it with a shaky hand and read it. All it said was that this removal was Ministry approved and any problems will be completely the Ministry's responsibility. I got worried at the word "problems". What was Potter about to do to me?

I did like Potter, or you could say I was attracted to him since I didn't know anything about him except what the world knew, to like but I was not sure I trusted him. The last time we met at the trials, he didn't even look at me.

Potter, probably seeing the anxiousness on my face, said, "Nothing will go wrong. We have already done this on over 10 others, and it worked perfectly." He had seated himself on one of the chairs around the table and was looking at me with what could be a mixture of reassurance and impatience.

"Shouldn't someone else come with you too?" Pansy asked Potter.

  
"Why should they?" Potter raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, I don't know. To supervise? I'm pretty sure you aurors don't go about alone?"

"I am perfectly capable to fight you if you were to attack me, which I am pretty sure you won't do. So now can we get going? I need to get to work."

I gritted my teeth. Potter was acting like he was doing a huge favour coming here, which he was, my mind reminded me but this was his job, wasn't it? He was supposed to be professional.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him worriedly as Potter stood up to move away from the table.  
I, Pansy and Blaise stood up too and moved infront of Potter.

"I'm going to talk to the snake, then detach it by a spell the Ministry discovered." Potter explained with an impatient sigh.

Of course. Potter would talk to my Dark Mark. I knew he could speak Parseltongue, everyone knew, but him talking to my Mark? That made me feel anxious for some reason.

"Fine, go ahead." I said as I moved my left arm infront of Potter. Pansy and Blaise come to stand on either side of me.

There was one more question I wanted to ask. Perhaps Potter saw it in my eyes, or he saw the trembling of my arm as I held it infront of him, but he said gently, "Anymore questions?"

I felt my cheeks heat at his tone and I knew everyone could see it due to my damned pale skin.

"Will it h-hurt?" I asked, my voice quavering. Merlin could I get anymore pathetic. I felt Pansy's hand on the small of my back, comforting me.

I still remember how much of a torture it was when I had gotten the Dark Mark. I don't think I could bare that pain again.

Potter smiled softly. "Not as much as it did before." He said. At that moment I realized how much had changed. I realized that Potter didn't hate me anymore. I realized that everything was okay now, it was all better now. By reassuring me instead of mocking me, I realized the fact that Potter had forgiven me for all the foul things I had done, for all the wrong and regretted choices I had made.

I nodded and prayed to whatever Gods above to give me strength.

Potter grabbed my wrist gently and I felt my heart flutter at the contact. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. I felt Pansy and Blaise stare at my arm too. Their presence reassured me, told me they were always there for me.

Potter suddenly opened his eyes and traced my Mark with the index finger of his other hand. The movement was so soft and feather-like that it sent shivers down my spine.

I saw a frown between Potter's brows as he worked on my arm. He started to speak then and the sounds made my stomach clench. It was all Parseltongue and I couldn't understand a word of it but the sound of it was like music to my ears.

It wasn't like the way the Dark Lord spoke at all. Even though it was the same language, anyone could tell whatever Potter was saying was different from what _he_ had been saying. I felt Pansy gasp beside me but Potter took no notice of her.

I suddenly felt a discomfort in my arm. I looked down from Potter's face and my eyes widened. The snake was _moving._

The last time it had moved like that was when the Dark Lord was branding me with the foul thing. I panicked and tried to snatch my arm away from Potter but he held on tight. I could feel Blaise grab my right arm and Pansy's hand was still on my back but all I could focus on was the fact that the snake was _moving_.

Potter kept talking to the snake and at one time it opened its mouth wide and showed its deadly fangs in reply. I jerked back but Potter's hand was now so tight around my wrist that I was sure it'd leave marks.

He was still tracing the body of the snake, careful not to touch its head or the skull. Then he took out his wand.

Potter held it in a way so that the snake couldn't see the wand. Then he said something in Parseltongue and his face was so full of anger that I flinched. Potter barely noticed, though. He was talking to the snake, practically hissing in anger.

The snake suddenly hissed loudly and stretched itself. Its fangs were an inch away from Potter's fingers which were wrapped tightly around my wrist. I gasped and heard Pansy shout in horror, Blaise's hand tightened on my arm.

Then Potter put the tip of his wand directly in the middle of the skull and said something in Parseltongue again. The snake was now writhing, trying to reach Potter but either it wasn't that long or Potter's wand was doing something to it. I felt a discomfort in my arm but it wasn't very painful. Potter's one hand that was still gripping my wrist loosened a little and without looking up he muttered lowly, "Don't move your arm." I nodded even though Potter couldn't see it.

His fingers left my wrist but his wand was still on the Mark's skull. He reached in his robes and took out a glass jar that he kept on the ground. Then he grabbed my wrist again, this time so tightly I yelped in pain but Potter didn't loosen his hold. Why? I understood in the moments that came next.

It was painful. So very painful. Potter twisted his wand tip on my skin and the snake hissed in pain, writhing. I felt bursts of pain but they weren't unbearable, it was nothing compared to the Crucios I had endured but then Potter lifted his wand from the skull and brought it down on the snake's head with so much pressure that I threw my head back and screamed. I tried to pull my arm back but Potter's hold was tighter than chains.

And then I realized that this process wasn't all that simple. Potter practically pierced my skin with how hard he was digging his wand tip in and the snake was literally twitching in pain. My arm was throbbing painfully but this was nothing compared to what Potter did next.

He lifted his wand out like a person does after stabbing someone with a knife and a cloud of black smoke came out of my arm. The snake screeched so loudly that I felt like my ear drums would burst. Pansy and Blaise removed their hands where they had placed them to comfort me, to probably to cover their ears.

Potter kept pulling and the pain was so much. I felt faint, my head was spinning. It was worse than any Crucio I had ever experienced and then my eyes closed and I fell into oblivion.

¤¤¤  
(Pansy POV)

I cover my ears from the ear-splitting sound Draco's Mark just made. I watch in horror as smoke coming from Draco's arm, connected to Potter's wand at one end goes into the glass jar Potter had taken out before. He puts the lid on but before he can close it tightly, Draco's body goes limp and he falls forward. Potter catches him before he falls to the floor.

"Close the lid, Zabini." He says as he supports Draco's limp body and stands.

Blaise closes the lid and I notice how he tries not to make more contact with the jar than necessary.

"I-is Draco okay?" I ask Potter and follow him as he walks towards one of the sofas and lays Draco's limp body on it.

"He's fine, just fainted. The pain was probably too much for him."

Now I feel angry. How dare he insult Draco like that? Not everyone is as bloody Gryffindor as him. He doesn't have any idea what Draco went through. None. He has no right to say such things about Dray, no fucking right.

"HOW DARE YO-" Before I finish giving him a lecture, he cuts me off.

"Calm down, Parkinson. I didn't mean it as an insult." And then he sighs miserably.

I am caught off-guard by how much sadness and tiredness comes over Potter's face. I turn to look at Blaise who is as surprised as me.

"Can you both go and bring a bowl or something? We need water to wake him up." Potter says.

I am about to tell him that we can just Accio the bowls, no need to go and get them but I have a feeling he wants to be alone with Draco. Why, I have no idea because Draco is unconscious but if Potter is up to something I want to figure it out.

I grab Blaise's arm and haul him out as he looks at me confusedly.

"What in the name of Salazar are you doing?" Blaise shouts as soon as we get out of the room.

"I think Potter's up to something. I have a gut feeling. You go and get the bowl, I'll see." I whisper.

Blaise sighs. "You and your gut feelings." He rolls his eyes but moves towards the kitchen nonetheless.

I watch, after casting a disillusionment charm on myself, as Potter sits beside the sofa Draco is laying on. He is staring at my unconscious best friend and I can't see him doing anything to harm Draco.

I wait for him to do something but all he does is stare. Then he sighs, a tired sigh, and reaches his hand forward. I grab my wand, waiting to hex him the minute he harms my best friend but all Potter does is remove Draco's blonde hair tenderly away from his forehead. I watch, frozen and transfixed in horror, as Potter runs his fingers along Draco's cheekbone, his eyelids, his jaw. His fingers inch towards Dray's lips but he shakes his head and stops himself from touching them.

And then all the stares I caught him giving Draco while he wasn't watching, the soft and tender way he held Dray's wrist, the way he realized that Draco was scared and then reassured him, all those things start to make sense as I realise that Potter likes Draco.

I want to squeal with delight, scream in ecstasy, jump up and down and shout to the whole world that finally, finally Dray, my best friend who I love with all my heart, is going to get something he wants. Get something that'll finally make him happy, after all the dark and tragic moments he experienced.

I hear Blaise's noisy footseps return and I undo the charm I had cast.

"Why do you look like Christmas's come early?" He whispers, a ceramic bowl in hand.

"Nothing. Let's go." I whisper back. I could tell him, he knows about Draco's feelings too but he just won't understand and doesn't care enough.

We enter the room and Potter jerks back as if he was hexed.

"Oh... You er- brought the bowl?" He stutters.

"Yeah, here." Blaise keeps the bowl infront of him and sits cross-legged on the carpet. I sit beside him.

Potter casts an Aguamenti and sprinkles some water on Dray's face. His eyes twitch and soon open. He blinks and sits up.

"W-what happened?" He asks, looking around. He looks surprised to see Potter.

"You fainted while Potter was removing your Mark." I reply and move to sit beside him, offer him reassurance.  
Draco's eyes widen as he looks at his left arm, now free of the hideous Mark.

"Does it hurt or anything?" Potter asks.

I stare at Potter and feel my heart burst with joy when I see how much concern and worry is present in his eyes.

"I-it kinda itches." Draco whispers, he hadn't looked at Potter. He was staring at his bare arm.

I see Potter nod and he reaches in his robe to pull out a tiny vial filled to the brim with a sky blue liquid.  
"Apply this on your arm. If the pain or itch increases, go to St. Mungos immediately." He says and hands me the bottle, considering Draco still hasn't looked up from staring at his now markless skin. I nod to Potter in thanks and he nods back, to both me and Blaise.

"I'll be off now." Potter stands up and I am about to shake Draco, tell him to atleast say 'goodbye, Potter' or just tell Potter how much he likes him but before I can say anything he looks up.

"T-thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means." Dray whispers. His arm is shaking and is face is bone white.

"It's no problem." Potter smiles and then he turns on his heel and leaves.

I sit there surprised. He didn't even say anything about meeting again. Wasn't he supposed to ask Draco out? Or had I misinterpreted his behaviour? I am pretty sure no one caresses someone's face the way Potter did if they weren't in love with them.

"I'll be a minute." I announce to the room and run out behind Potter, leaving a confused Draco and Blaise behind.

Potter has just turned the street towards the apparition point when I shriek as loud as I can, "Potter!" He stops and turns around with a frown on his face. I stop infront of him, breathing hard.

"Parkinson? Everything alright?" He asks, looking at me confusedly.

A sudden urge to beat his confused, innocent face to a bloody pulp comes over me but I resist. No good beating up my best friend's future boyfriend.

"Now, Potter, I wanted to discuss a huge problem with you." I say matter-of-factly, crossing my arms on my chest.

"Uh-now?" Potter blinks at me dumbly. God how much of a moron is he?

"Yes, now. So tell me Potter, what are your intentions with my friend?" I ask and watch in satisfaction as his eyes widen.

"Uh- your friend?"

"Yes, my friend. Draco to specify."

"Umm I came on the order of the Ministry and removed his Dark Mark for him?" He says, though it sounds more like a question. I notice that he sounds a little scared, good.

I roll my eyes at his answer. "I meant you like him, don't you?"

His eyes widen further. "What- me, like Draco Malfoy?...pshhtt.. no way, Parkinson. Don't flatter yo-"  
Before he can finish I grab the front of his robes.

"Don't lie to me, Potter. I can spot lies from a mile away. Besides, I saw you in the living room." I say, making my voice as intimidating as I can.

"Oh." He says, staring at me dumbly.

"Yes, oh. So now tell me the truth?"

"Well- you c-could say I like Draco... a little." He whispers.

I smirk, both at the fact that I made him admit the truth and that he called Draco _Draco instead_ of Malfoy.

"So, when will you ask him out?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh- I don't want to get hexed, sorry."

I roll my eyes. And he's supposed to be a _Gryffindor_.

"Don't be stupid, Potter. I'm pretty sure Draco won't hex you if you ask him out nicely."

"Y-you think so?" He looks so miserable asking this that I feel my face soften involuntarily.

"Yes, I think so. Now when will you ask him out?"

"Uhhh.. what do you suggest?"

I grin at that and rub my hands together.

"Oh, Potter. I'm hosting a birthday party for myself. Come, bring Granger and Weasley too if you want. Dress nicely, practice flirting and make a move. I'll owl you my address."

Potter's eyes light up in reply. "Th-thanks, Parkinson. I owe you one." He says urgently and runs towards the apparition point.

As I turn back, I'm pretty sure I heard a whoop of excitement from the direction he went in.


End file.
